falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Great Falls
The Great Falls, said to have roared long before the War, and still roars to this day. Even if the water is now radioactive, it is still a Godly sight for any person who is alive to see it. The Great Falls also hid an treasure thought to never had existed, a treasure with a power unimaginable, powers that can control the destinies of a million people. Wastelanders have dubbed it The Holy Grail. But whatever It is, whoever processes It at the end, even God himself will feel mortal .'' ''Perks Holy Wanderer: Start with good karma, and people are more likely to assist and help the player Action Boy/Girl: Increases action points by one Scout: use of rifles, sniper rifles has increased critical chance by 25% Satan's 3rd cousin: Start with negative karma; people are more likely to not help you Scientist:25 % likely to get critical on energy weapons. Computer/science skill starts at 25 I don't have a drinking problem: all chems last and are stronger by 25% Part I This is a sample post. When you are posting in an RP thread, put the following above your posts: . This helps keeps things neat and cuts down on confusion. Spell check your posts! Rym gets up from what was the couch. His glasses show a crack from an unsavory fight several minutes ago. He looks at his BAR across from him looking at it as if the weapon was a painting. Smirking walks to the weapon and slams ammunition into the weapon. Rym yells "so any of you rat bastards ready for another round?" a laughter is heard, but who is it? Rym muster what logic was not needed. Rym sees this raider with a double barrel. He takes the barrel and slams the weapon on his knee bending the metal. Rym slams his BAR into the skull of the bandit and laughs and states "Ironic isn't it, what is this?" it is a note written saying about Homeland Securtiy building nearby. Rym gets up and rips the note, he already went in there. Rym has found nothing except for crafting some new bodies for the cannibals near him. Rym finds a bedroom closes the door and pulls out a cigarette and smokes sitting listening to a radio after boarding up the building for the time being. Groznak stood over his would be assassin, a bounty hunter from his old home of syracuse, who he now had tied and bound. Groz went through the woman's pockets and found the notice for capture/death and read: "to any, the man going by the name Groznak is a wanted bandit and murderer, if found approach with caution and return him to Syracuse, dead or alive." he thought on this for a moment. He look at her other belongings; a rusty and jammed .22 pistol, a beat up metal water bottle, a few scraps of jerky and the clothes she had on her back. except for the hat however, it was very nice looking so Groz put it on his own head, and took his pistol out of his jacket pocket. Considering his options as he pointed in towards her head, he knew that a( he had to leave the area, and go very far away b( the bounty hunter would starve if left here, couldn't be brought with him and went without saying he wouldn't untie her. so after thinking on it he put the muzzle to the back of her head and pulled the trigger. He regretted doing it almost immediately however, as he could see all the gore bits of meat... well that would help, since he wouldn't have to stop travelling to sleep that night. despite images of the bounty hunter's brains still very much in his mind, Groz found himself very weary from walking, and mercifully came upon a inn. It was the remains of a old country home by the looks of it, with restoration taking the part of rusty sheet metal and old wood over holes and the roof. He walked in and looked around; it was fairly average for wasteland homes, a few scavenged chairs and tables, and more importantly a bar. Groz walked over to it, tossed his backpack on the stool next to him and sat down, seconds later the innkeeper walked over to him. She was a very attractive brunette with blue eyes and a great smile considering the state of wasteland dentistry. "don't get many visitors out this way" she said as she brought out a bottle from under the counter "in fact it gets kinda lonely" and winked. Groz' mind quickly filled with a new set of images. . Rym gets up after an hour of relaxation. He walks out seeing an Enclave company, as per the usual remains of the Enclave set up camp in Chicago. Rym is smart enough to know not to tangle with these bastards. Rym waits for the squad to pass and runs for another building. Rym needed someone to help him; he can only go lone-wolf for so long. This building was a bloody mess. The lighting was only from the sun coming in from bullet holes from a battle earlier. He runs for the rooftop. Rym sees a weakness in the ceiling so he uses a construction sledge-hammer and slams the roof-top for several minutes. A large hole opens; it looks rather stable for climbing. He uses his strength some more of the roof falls off and brings him into the ground with him. Rym try again and succeeds and starts running on the roof tops. Through this he leaves a sector uncontrolled to an area where a town is. Rym breaks through a bar. Rym just ended a bar fight through the confusion and everyone aims weapons at him. Rym pulls out 4 grenades, he says "You have the right to let me....go?" they dust him off and push him out like trash. Rym starts for the interstate 90 "resting" in a car barricaded with metal Odysseus sat cross-legged in front of the monument to Benedict Arnold's wounded leg at Saratoga, rifle on lap and reading a book. As he heard a party of traveling Raiders approach through the darkness, he stood up, put his book away, then readied his rifle before proceeding into the forest of dead trees, toward Buffalo. By morning, he had climbed a tree and quietly fallen asleep. The Raiders from the previous night soon approached... “Like my father always say,” Dmeitri said as he wiped the gore and grey matter off his face, “Never go in half cocked… I rarely took my fathers advice seriously but,” Dmeitri bent over the corpse of the would be mugger, “You really shouldn't have brought a freakin' crossbow.” Suddenly there was the sound of booted feet rushing up the stairs of the old hotel , and as the two men, probably part of the first muggers trap, reached the top, they found themselves face to barrel with a double barrel shotgun. “Can I help you boys?” Dmeitri asked, cocking the hammers back as he spoke, grinning slightly. “Uh, we uh, heard gunshots, and thought” stammered one, sweet sweat dripping down his face as he spoke. “Gunshot, I only fire one round.” Said Dmeitri, “More then enough, would you not agree? So, you two must ask yourselves a simple question, did he use the shotgun, or the pistol. So, do you both feel lucky, well, do yah?” As the two thugs reached for their pistols, Dmeitri pulled the triggers, and with a deafening blast, the two thieves’ heads were gone, replaced by two grey, pink mists of gore. “Tupitsa.” Bending over the bodies of his most recent kills, Dmeitri began digging through their belongings. Besides a half full bottle of scotch (yum), some spare ammo for their crap pistols, and a spare crossbow bolt from the first muggers crossbow (REALLY?) they didn’t have anything on them. “Of course, the three muggers I should be attacked by the incompetent brigade…” *sigh* grabbing his hat, which had fallen off in the scuffle with the first mugger, Dmeitri walked farther down the hall, leaving the bodies in the middle of the hotel floor, and opening a door, walked into a room. After checking it for flaws, he locked the door (read: moved bookcase in front of) and laid down on a bed, and went to sleep, revolver in hand. "uhhhhhhh" Groz groaned as he awoken, his attempt to leaned forward stopped suddenly by a jerking motion on his arms. must of had fun he thought to himself as he smiled. wait... did he have fun last night? thinking back he remembered her pouring both of them a shot, and him taking three before she leaned in and whispered to him "never drink when the host isn't and him falling the ground asleep. he opened his eyes and really regretted doing so. Instead of a bedroom with his lover sleeping beside him, he was tied to support pillars and laying on a table in what had to be the bloodiest basement he had ever seen; bodies, mostly skeletal, were displayed on the wall like trophies with dried blood staining the walls under them, and a underlying scent of rot. he tried to stand as only his arms were bound, but he hit his head on the ceiling. fuck he thought, as he raised himself onto his knees and tried to get to the razor blade in his boot. as he was twisting and contorting he heard a door open behind him and footsteps coming toward him. "Good, your awake, its always more fun when they scream." said the innkeeper as she stepped into view, brandishing a very large and '''Very '''scary knife. "ohh you'll make a great addition" she giggled as she turned around to get something off another table. this was what Groz needed to fish out the razor, cutting his fingers a little and flicking the blade out. He began to cut with a vengeance as she came back with a ornate cup. "i'll pulverize your heart and drink it to stay young" she giggled some more. ''Still a decent 7 even with the murder ''he idly though as the rope was cut and almost instantly followed by his razor slashing her throat open. She had a look of confusion as she fell to the ground, not understanding what just happened. he took his time with the other rope and unconsciously rubbing his wrists, climbed down from the table and looked around the inn, taking with him a whet stone for the now near-dull razor, and the caps she had collected over the, presumably, years, a solid three-hundred before finding the real goal of the search: kerosene and dousing the building with it. Almost lighting it, he quickly snuffed the match and went back in, grabbed his bookbag, a few bottles of alcohol and even the knife she was about to kill him with before walking back out and finally lighting the inn. He didn't stay to see it burn as he continued his trip east. Waking almost instantly, Dmeitri’s revolver was already aimed at the barricaded door to his room. Not sure what had awoken him, Dmeitri listened vary carefully. Finally he could hear what his sub conscious had picked up: Someone was trying (and failing horridly) to pick the lock to the unlocked door to his room! Slowly, so as not to alert the would be thief, Dmeitri drew his kukri out of its back sheath, and slowly moved to a corner of the room, not facing the door. “Hey! Tupitsa! The door isn’t locked!” hearing what he could only assume was cursing on the other side of the door, Dmeitri smiled and waited. The door should have burst open from the massive kick the man leveled on the door, but instead, the door flew back, met the bookcase, and Dmeitri heard a loud, painful sounding CRUNCH, followed by a ear splitting scream and a loud thud. Slowly, almost drunkenly (if bookcases could get drunk) the book case fell back into the room. Seeing the man lying on the ground, writhing in pain, Dmeitri smiled, as he moved toward the doorway. The smile faded as a pair of shadows filled the doorway. “You done killed our brothers, now you gone broke Paul’s leg.” said one of the shadows in a thick, hill billy drawl. “Well, your brothers were morons, and Paul was too.” when the shadows both growled, Dmeitri drew out his pistol and fired, hitting one in the shoulder, which was met with a grunt of pain, and the shadow spinning around. The other shadow charged, and as his beefy hands reached Dmeitri’s throat, the kukri chopped up, right in between the mans legs. The second man fell to the ground, a liquid filled squeak emanating from him, and Dmeitri walked up to the other shadow, aimed his revolver, and fired. Stepping up to the last man, the one who tried to kick in the door, Dmeitri looked down, smiled, and stomped on the mans throat, crushing it. Letting the one he’d castrated cry, Dmeitri began looting the bodies of the other two, these gave much better results, as one had several .357 rounds, another had a pair of 12 gauge rounds, and quite a few caps among the lot of them. Once finished, Dmetri slit the throat of the living one, and packed up. Once out of the room, Dmeitri headed to the ground floor, and getting on his trusty bicycle, he rode out of the downtown of the hellhole known as Westmoreland, cycling toward Oneida. "Hey, Hey, Hey!" Larry Shouted, His echo vibrating through the long-deserted halls. "Larry, You magnificent bastard." He thought to himself, picking up and blowing off the dust of the Pip-boy. "Helluva find, helluva find." He looked at it, and switched a dial. The screen flickered on, showing off the smiling face of the cartoon character he'd seen so much of. He'd found it nestled by a long-dead skeleton, squatted in a corner. A Machete imbedded in it's left eye socket. He couldn't tell what number was on the ripped and decayed Vault jumpsuit, but he didn't care. He'd had a fairly lucky find, not only that, but on the skeleton was a small leather pouch of caps. Larry, eagerly shoved the caps into his pocket, and put the pipboy in the small satchel pack he carried by his side. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps on the ground behind him caught his attention. Larry swung around, throwing a blind punch. Contact, and the sound of a crack of bone. Whoever the person was, they hadn't been planning on chatting. A revolver hit the ground. firing off a shot. Larry turned and ran, as the person behind him fumbled in the darkness for his fire-arm. "Derch-berg!" Shouted the assailant, clearly suffering from a broken jaw. "Sucks to be you, ass hole!" He shouted back, bursting through the door leading to the back stairway. Running down, Larry didn't stop until he was safely down and out through the back door, turning around to look up at the old office building. Clearly his attacker wasn't coming after him. Larry smiled to himself, turning around to face the rest of city. He then casually walked off, towards the nearest trading post. Rym hears walking out side and shuts the radio off. Another patrol Rym believes? He knows they don't stray far from the city. The patrol stops and said someone was in the car. Rym try to open it but the lock is jammed, an enclave officer takes a 10mm and shoots the handle open. Rym falls out with a bullet wound in his side. Rym does not feel and pain but acts it and some synthetic blood spills out. Rym yells "The *coughs* fuck is wrong is wrong with you? Please no, Enclave". The officer sees the blood and looks at his face. The officer looks at his face and says "it's an Android let the damn bucket of bolts go!" Rym looks at them and just keeps walking and putting gauss around his stomach but under the vest. Rym walks to see that night is becoming day. The sand was all over the highway which meant landmines were everywhere. A eye bot flies by and Rym flips it off. Rym sees the sign of a bandit clan in the area. Corpses hooked headless to cars and shacks made by the raiders. Rym sees them asking for a toll to let another person go, he walks beyond the toll after paying. Rym walks up and they see he is well armed; these guys wanted a fair fight. One bandit pushed Rym asking for 200 caps for passage. Rym places his BAR on the floor on a car behind him. He then within 2 seconsds kills everyone except the man that pushed him. Rym pistol whips the raider to the ground. Rym places his boot on his face and says "Tell me how my boot tastes!" Curb stomps the Raider till the skull is almost a powder .Rym picks up the BAR and takes his revolver and reloads it. He sarts singing Blue moon with a cigarette in his mouth while walking down the road